


Quasimodo

by Kuroify



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroify/pseuds/Kuroify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Tifanny datang, menyadarkannya akan kenyataan di depan mata dan membuatnya merasakan dinding hati yang mulai retak, Ryeowook tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menertawai betapa miris jalan hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quasimodo

Kim Ryeowook tahu hari ini akan datang. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang dengan begitu cepatnya hingga ia merasa terbodohi entah karena apa. Tetapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Kakaknya akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian; mungkin tidak benar-benar meninggalkan dan tidak benar-benar sendirian, tetapi Ryeowook yakin ia akan cukup kehilangan.

_Kenapa harus secepat ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia dapat melihat sang kakak tengah bersanding dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik nan rupawan. Mereka sangat cocok, dan Ryeowook setengah mati iri dibuatnya. Sejak dulu, bertahun-tahun lalu, ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan adalah kesalahan besar—namun ia sama sekali tak pernah menginginkannya.

_Tuhan… aku mencintainya._

Kenapa harus gadis itu dan bukan dirinya? Ryeowook tahu jawabannya, tentu saja. Karena gadis itu adalah orang yang dicintai sepenuh hati oleh kakaknya. Karena ia adalah saudara kandung orang yang dicintainya. Karena ia dan orang yang dicintainya berjenis kelamin sama. Terakhir, sebagai tambahan, karena mereka memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Miris. Ryeowook tahu dirinya sangat menyedihkan saat ini, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Inilah keadaannya, fakta yang terpampang di hadapan wajahnya. Ia tak bisa mengelak ataupun membantah—dan lagipula, Ryeowook sudah letih dengan segalanya.

 _Sampai sekarang pun kau tak menyadarinya,_ Hyung _? Aku adikmu, tapi mengapa kau tak mengerti?_

Satu-satunya adiknya, Kim Taeyeon, menepuk pelan bahunya. Ryeowook menoleh, kemudian tersenyum singkat. Adik polosnya itu pasti menyangka ia tengah terharu hingga bahunya turun dan wajahnya menunduk. Taeyeon salah. Ryeowook sama sekali tak terharu, kalau saja ia boleh berbicara jujur.

Ia menunduk karena putus asa. Ia menunduk karena tak mau melihat altar dan dua orang yang tengah _disatukan_ di atasnya. Ia menunduk karena sakit hati yang tak tertahankan. Ia menunduk agar tak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika air matanya menetes jatuh; bukan karena tangis bahagia, melainkan penderitaan.

Ryeowook tahu ia jahat. Atau jika tidak, ia memang pantas disebut jahat. Ia merana dikarenakan kakaknya menggapai kebahagiaan. Tak adakah yang lebih jahat dari kebencian akibat melihat orang yang dicinta bahagia?

 _Kau tak tahu,_ Hyung _. Semua ini mutlak karena…_

Acara selesai. Taeyeon menarik tangannya untuk menghampiri sang kakak. Ryeowook tak dapat menolak—akan terlihat aneh jika ia melakukannya. Sang mempelai wanita dan kakaknya tersenyum lebar. Ryeowook tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum sinis tanpa sadar.

"Selamat, _Hyung_. Semoga kau bahagia."

 _—Aku mencintaimu,_ Hyung _. Hanya itu yang harus kau tahu._

* * *

  ** _Quasimodo_**  
_[_ _— **K** etika kau tahu cintamu salah, tapi tak bisa menghentikanny **a**.]_

* * *

Semuanya bermula pada hari itu. Ketika orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut pesawat, meninggalkan dirinya bersama dua saudara kandung di umur yang tergolong muda.

Kim Ryeowook adalah _namja_ cengeng, sebetulnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa air matanya tak menitik ketika menghadiri acara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Ryeowook tak mengerti dan ia merasa cukup bersalah. Kenapa di saat orang lain menangis, ia tak merasakan perasaan itu meski sedikit saja? Kenapa?

 _Mereka bukan anak dari_ appa _dan_ umma _. Kenapa mereka menangis? Kenapa aku tidak?_

Adik bungsunya masih berada di dalam pelukan sang kakak tertua. Menangis keras tiada hentinya. Ryeowook merasakan sesak menghantam dadanya keras. Ia tahu ia bersedih dan kecewa akan kepergian mendadak ini, tapi mengapa ia tak menangis?

Hatinya lemah. Tapi kenapa…?

Semua orang beranjak pergi ketika acara pemakaman telah selesai. Tiga saudara Kim tersisa di sana, menangis, merenung, dan terdiam. Ryeowook melirik Taeyeon yang kini terlelap di pelukan Yesung—nama panggilan kakaknya. _Ia tertidur karena lelah menangis_ , Ryeowook membatin. Pikirannya mulai kacau saat sesuatu menghimpit dadanya, _sangat menyesakkan_.

"Kau tak menangis, Wookie?"

Itu suara kakaknya. Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Aku sedih dan kecewa. Dadaku terasa sesak, tapi tak ada air mata," ungkapnya jujur, penuh rasa bersalah. "Kenapa begini?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, 'kan? Kau kecewa karena mereka meninggalkanmu di saat kau belum benar-benar mengenal mereka, bukan?" terka si sulung pelan. Ryeowook semakin sesak saja mendengar penuturan kakaknya.

"Kemarilah, menangis sepuasmu. Untuk hari ini, tak akan jadi masalah." Yesung memejamkan mata, ia dapat merasakan setetes air hangat kembali keluar melalui mata sipitnya. "Hanya untuk hari ini kita boleh terlihat lemah."

Tak kuat menahan rasa sesak yang semakin menjadi, Ryeowook menumpahkan segala yang ia rasa melalui tangisan yang dapat menyayat hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Mulai sekarang, bergantunglah padaku," bisik Yesung nyaris tak terdengar, mati-matian mencoba untuk tak terisak. "Aku akan menjadi kakak terbaik bagimu, bagi kalian berdua." Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai helai cokelat Ryeowook, menahan tangisnya agar tak kembali pecah. Menahan segala yang ia rasa.

Ryeowook berhenti menangis lima belas menit kemudian. Ia menatap sang kakak yang tersenyum padanya. Namun di saat tangisnya akan kembali pecah, Ryeowook dapat merasakan kecupan singkat di kedua pipinya. Begitu menenangkan dan mendebarkan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_? Masih ada _hyung_ di sini," gumam Yesung lembut. Ryeowook terpana sesaat, entah mengapa. Kata-kata sang kakak bagai mantra yang membuatnya langsung percaya dalam sekejap. " _Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Jadi, berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. Aku ada di sini dan menyayangimu," lanjutnya pelan, penuh penegasan.

Dulu, Ryeowook tak tahu bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah cinta.

* * *

"Kalau kau tak mengerti, tanya saja pada teman sekelasmu."

Yesung menghela napas frustasi mendengar saran tak berguna Ryeowook. Memang salahnya menanyakan pelajaran yang tak ia mengerti pada adiknya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya, sebelumnya, ia sempat berpikir bahwa adiknya yang satu itu dapat memberikan solusi lebih cemerlang. Dan nyatanya tidak.

"Oh ayolah, _Hyung_. Kau populer dan memiliki banyak teman. Tanya saja pada mereka."

Ryeowook melirik sejenak. Kakaknya itu pintar, namun dapat dikategorikan idiot jika menyangkut pelajaran bahasa asing. Sebenarnya Ryeowook mengerti dan bisa mengajari Yesung karena ia sedikit lebih berbakat pada mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Tapi belakangan ini, tanpa alasan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak ketahui, ia lebih memilih untuk menghindari saudaranya yang satu itu.

Entah kenapa, Ryeowook merasa ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya. Ia menemukan jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal ketika wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah sang kakak. Atau pipinya merona parah ketika sang kakak mengecup dahinya sebelum tidur. Sangat tak wajar dan tak masuk akal—ia tahu dan mengakuinya.

Kembali melirik. Yesung sedang memainkan _handphone_ , sepertinya mengirim pesan pada salah satu temannya untuk meminta bantuan. Ryeowook mendesah kecewa. Kenapa kakaknya itu cepat sekali putus asa meminta bantuannya? Dan tanpa sadar, ia berharap agar tak ada seorang pun yang mau membantu Yesung, karena ia pasti akan—

"Untung saja…"

—cemburu?

Ia menolehkan kepala tak acuh, berpura-pura tak tahu. "Sudah menemukan bantuan, _Hyung_?"

Anggukan singkat dari sang kakak menimbulkan dentuman aneh di dadanya. Ryeowook yakin ini bukan pertanda baik, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan. "Aku pergi dulu, Wookie- _ya_. Sepertinya Taeyeon akan kelaparan saat pulang nanti, jadi tolong masakkan sesuatu, ya?"

Ryeowook merengut tak suka. Ia memang memiliki bakat di bidang memasak, namun bukan berarti ia menyukai kegiatan dapur tersebut. " _Arraseo_ ," balasnya pasrah; dalam hati bersumpah takkan menurut jika saja bukan Yesung yang meminta pertolongannya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Wookie!"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Ryeowook dapat mendengar pintu rumah yang tertutup agak keras.

Dengan malas ia bangkit dan beranjak menuju dapur, mencari makanan apa saja yang dapat dibuat dengan mudah dan praktis—tapi sampai kapan pun, ia takkan menyuguhi adiknya itu makanan instan karena tak baik untuk kesehatan. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas memasak hari ini, tapi karena Yesung yang memintanya…

_DEG_

Memangnya kenapa kalau Yesung yang memintanya?

"Ini aneh," bisiknya ditujukan pada diri sendiri. Tangannya meraih sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas dan meneguknya cepat. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kenapa ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang Yesung pinta di saat dirinya sedang tak dalam _mood_ mengerjakan apa pun juga? Lagipula Yesung tak pernah memaksanya, jadi, kenapa ia harus memaksa dirinya sendiri?

Beberapa detik berlalu. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tetap memasak dengan anggapan bahwa ia tetap mengerjakan permintaan kakaknya karena hal ini demi adiknya juga, dan ia terlanjur mengiyakan.

Ryeowook takkan mengakui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Dan lagi, cinta _untuk_ saudara memang hal yang wajar, bukan?

"Haha, tentu saja hal yang wajar," ucapnya seraya memotong wortel menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang sedap dipandang. Ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya tengah berusaha untuk meyakini diri sendiri, karena sebenarnya Ryeowook belum yakin dan tak berharap untuk meyakini sesuatu yang tak seharusnya diyakini oleh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Namanya Tiffany Hwang."

Yesung bercerita tentang seseorang yang mengajarinya materi pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang tak ia mengerti—dan mungkin selamanya takkan ia mengerti. Ryeowook tahu benar kebodohan kakaknya yang diambang batas itu mengenai pelajaran bahasa asing. Sangat parah. Atau, _parah kuadrat_.

"Tiffany? Dia bukan orang Korea?" tanya Ryeowook tertarik. Ia memasang telinga dengan baik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang orang yang mungkin akan dekat dengan kakaknya sementara ini—sebagai guru privat secara tak langsung; karena jelas-jelas gadis itu tak dibayar dan melakukannya secara suka rela.

"Dia orang Korea yang lahir dan besar di Amerika," koreksi Yesung santai, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa hitam kesayangan. "Oh, dan dia seumuran denganmu, kau tahu?"

Kontras dengan Yesung yang bersandar, Ryeowook malah menegakkan punggungnya dengan mata membulat tak percaya. "Kok bisa?" Ia dapat melihat kakaknya yang agak terkejut—tampang bodoh melebihi kapasitas, tapi masih _cute_ dan tak masalah untuk dipandang.

"Entahlah." Yesung mengambil sepotong buah yang Ryeowook kupaskan, mengunyahnya tanpa menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi penasaran adiknya; karena ia _sudah_ tahu. "Mungkin jenius. Atau mungkin terlalu cepat masuk sekolah," duganya asal.

Jawaban menduga-duga itu tak cukup untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran Ryeowook. Ia kembali mengupas buah, kali ini kurang teliti hingga tangannya teriris dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Yesung menoleh mendengar rintihan adiknya, seketika panik secara berlebihan.

" _YAA!_ Hati-hati! Bilang padaku jika kau memang tak bisa mengupas buah!" Ryeowook belum sempat membantah karena kakak kandungnya itu kembali meneriakkan nama Taeyeon dan meminta kotak obat pertolongan pertama.

Tapi terlalu lama—sebenarnya tidak. Yesung tak sabar, belum lagi darah masih tak mau berhenti menetes dari jari adiknya. Ia meraih tangan Ryeowook, lalu dengan cepat memasukkan jari telunjuk adiknya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, tentu saja.

Ryeowook mematung tanpa sadar. Degup jantungnya kembali membuatnya gila. Pipinya memanas, padahal ia tak sedang demam. Jari telunjuknya yang berada di dalam mulut Yesung dapat merasakan lidah sang kakak yang menjilati lukanya, dan sial, wajahnya semakin panas saja.

_Sialan. Taeyeon, cepat datang!_

_Dongsaen_ g manisnya itu setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Yesung menyudahi acara mengulum jari Ryeowook dan mengobati luka adiknya dengan cermat. Senyum puas terlihat di wajahnya ketika luka sang adik tertutupi oleh sebuah plester, lalu kali ini berganti menatap wajah di depannya yang merah padam.

"Kau kenapa, Wookie- _ya_? Ingin menangis, ya?"

Demi Tuhan, Ryeowook nyaris melempar bantal di sampingnya demi menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh Yesung. Tentu saja wajahnya tidak memerah karena ingin menangis. _Itu karena perlakuanmu,_ Hyung _bodoh!_ Ia menjerit dalam hati, tapi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala resah.

Taeyeon memeluk lehernya dari belakang, cukup membuatnya sesak. Drama berlebihan lagi. Keluarganya ini memang suka mendramatisir keadaan. Ryeowook hampir melepas pelukan adiknya jika saja Yesung tak ikut menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang mampu membuatnya amnesia selama beberapa saat.

 _Tolong jangan bertingkah seperti ini,_ Hyung _…_

"Kau bisa mati, tahu!" Ryeowook mengabaikan seruan tak masuk akal kakaknya. Peduli setan dengan kepolosan atau kebodohan duo saudaranya itu. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri agar Yesung tak mendengar debaran jantungnya, itu saja. Siapa yang tahu apakah kakaknya akan bertanya atau tidak jika detak jantungnya terdengar? Dan, _well_ , itu memalukan.

Tapi… pelukan ini hangat. Pelukan Taeyeon juga, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan berbeda. Pelukan Yesung membuatnya ingin berada di dalam rengkuhan itu selamanya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman, memberikan debaran yang ia benci, namun terkadang terasa menyenangkan.

_Aku jatuh cinta. Ini gawat._

Ryeowook terlambat menyadarinya. Atau terlambat mengakuinya? Ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu, karena apa yang ia rasakan adalah kesalahan besar. Dan tak ada masa depan cerah untuk sebuah kesalahan besar. Tak pernah ada.

"Lepaaas! Kalian hampir membunuhku!"

Bohong. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin berada di dalam rengkuhan itu lebih lama, tapi ia takut perasaannya semakin membesar saja. Dan itu sama sekali tak boleh terjadi. Karena tak seharusnya ia mencintai kakaknya, saudara kandung yang terus bersamanya dari kecil hingga sekarang dan selamanya.

"Kau ini merusak momen indah saja." Yesung meminta persetujuan Taeyeon. Si bungsu itu mengangguk ceria, lalu ikut duduk di antara mereka. "Sini, aku akan mengupas buah—aw!"

"KAU! LIHAT, JARIMU JUGA BERDARAH, 'KAN!"

* * *

Seorang _yeoja_ datang ke rumah mereka hari itu. Mengaku bernama Tiffany Hwang, datang untuk berkunjung, dan mencari seseorang yang bernama Yesung.

Ryeowook mempersilakan masuk—kebetulan saja ia yang membukakan pintu. Lagipula, Yesung telah mengatakan bahwa teman sekelas merangkap guru privatnya itu akan datang hari ini. Ryeowook sama sekali tak terkejut, ia tahu hari ini akan datang.

"Namaku Tiffany Hwang. Kudengar kita seumuran, bukan? Salam kenal."

Senyuman _yeoja_ itu sangat manis, Ryeowook akui itu. Dari caranya berkenalan, ia tahu bahwa Tiffany adalah orang yang sangat baik dan ramah pada siapa pun juga. Dan polos, jangan lupakan yang terakhir. Ryeowook mengerlingkan mata, bertambah sudah satu orang polos yang berada di sekitarnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yesung dan Taeyeon sudah cukup.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. Senang mengenalmu."

Senang mengenal, ya?

Sebenarnya Ryeowook tak yakin ia senang mengenal gadis cantik itu. Tiffany gadis yang menyenangkan—terbukti setelah mereka bercengkrama bersama seharian penuh. Tapi, ia takut Tiffany akan merebut Yesung- _hyung_ kesayangannya. Atau, _yeah_ , mungkin bukan merebut…

—Karena Yesung tak pernah benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"Kalian tinggal bertiga?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, entah mengapa pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun silam; berita kecelakaan pesawat, pemakaman, dan tangisan. "Begitulah." Tiffany tampak mengerti. Gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu tersenyum minta maaf, sedangkan Ryeowook balik bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri di sini." Jeda. Sekilas, Ryeowook dapat menangkap kilat kesepian di mata indah gadis di hadapannya. "Seluruh keluargaku menetap di Amerika." Namun dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Tapi sepertinya mereka akan pindah ke Seoul setelah aku lulus nanti."

Mereka banyak bercerita hari itu—tentu saja bersama Yesung dan Taeyeon. Ryeowook tak dapat menghitung berapa kali Yesung tersenyum dan tertawa selama Tiffany ada; atau bahkan semi merona ketika Taeyeon menggodanya. Lalu ia semakin yakin ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

Dinding hatinya mulai retak. Ryeowook tertawa miris karenanya.

Yesung telah pergi bersama Tiffany untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang. Taeyeon tengah belajar di kamarnya, sedangkan ia dengan bodohnya masih terduduk di atas sofa, menatap kosong layar televisi yang tak menyala.

Belum genap satu bulan ia menyadari perasaannya, namun mengapa sudah sesakit ini?

Ryeowook meraih kerah bajunya kasar, lalu meremasnya kuat. Rasa sakit dan sesak menjadi satu. Mungkin saja Yesung akan pulang dengan cengiran bodohnya dan berkata bahwa ia dan Tiffany telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin saja. Sayangnya, Ryeowook tak yakin apakah ia dapat tersenyum dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

 _Well_ , bukan berarti imajinasinya menjadi kenyataan.

Setetes air matanya jatuh. Rasa sakit ini belum pernah dirasakannya, dan kalau bisa, ia tak mau merasakannya lagi. Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dirasakan olehnya bukanlah cinta. Dan sayangnya gagal. Seratus persen gagal.

Karena ia tahu, ia mencintai Yesung, kakak kandungnya.

Apa semua cinta terasa sesakit ini? Ryeowook tak yakin. Teman sebangkunya saja selalu terlihat bahagia, dan ketika ia tanya alasannya, temannya itu menjawab alasannya adalah jatuh cinta. Sekarang Ryeowook mulai berpikir apakah temannya itu salah minum obat.

Ryeowook merasa sulit bernapas. Kenapa di saat seperti ini faktor utama penyebab kehidupannya malah sulit ia dapatkan?

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Bagaimana ini?"

Rasa sakit di dalam dadanya sangat tak tertahankan. Ini tak wajar. Ia menyimpang terlalu jauh. Yang pertama, ia mencintai kakak kandungnya. Yang kedua, ia _gay_. Yang ketiga… adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Bagi Ryeowook, tidak ada.

Atau mungkin yang dirasakannya hanyalah obsesi semata? Ryeowook terbiasa memandang Yesung sebagai kakaknya, miliknya. Apakah hal serupa akan dirasakannya ketika Taeyeon memiliki kekasih suatu saat nanti?

Namun Ryeowook tak sebodoh itu hingga ia tak bisa membedakan yang mana rasa suka, sayang, obsesi, dan… cinta.

* * *

Ia sudah cukup hancur sebulan ini, asal Yesung tahu.

Perang batin antara menyalahkan diri karena mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusnya dicintainya, atau membela diri karena bukan dirinya yang ingin mencintai seseorang yang kini dicintainnya. Mencoba merelakan tapi tak kuasa. Mencoba tersenyum di saat hatinya tersayat-sayat.

Kali ini apa lagi?

"Kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Yesung- _oppa_ , selamat!"

Seruan Taeyeon masuk melalui indra pendengarannya. Ryeowook tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Dengan melihat tatapan sepasang makhluk Tuhan yang kini tengah tersipu itu, Ryeowook tahu ada cinta di antara keduanya. Ada perasaan meluap-luap yang saling terbalaskan.

Tidak seperti dirinya.

Tiffany adalah gadis yang sempurna untuk _hyung_ -nya. Cantik, cerdas, baik, ramah, dan segala hal positif lainnya. Mungkin semua orang beranggapan bahwa Yesung sangat beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan hati _yeoja_ itu, tapi bagi Ryeowook, Tiffany sangat beruntung karena berhasil memenangkan hati kakaknya.

Sakit. Ah, tapi sepertinya Ryeowook telah mati rasa sekarang.

"Tiffany- _ah_ , jaga Yesung- _hyung_ baik-baik, dia itu sangat bodoh." Ia berujar, berusaha terlihat ceria. Semua orang tertipu dibuatnya. Ryeowook adalah manusia terpintar dalam menyembunyikan perasaan, melawan sakit hati yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah senyuman ceria.

"Kau bicara apa?" Nada tak terima dari kakaknya itu semakin menarik dirinya kembali pada kenyataan. Dari tadi _memang_ sudah kenyataan, sebenarnya. "Aku hanya bodoh di mata pelajaran bahasa, Wookie- _ya_!"

_Kau juga bodoh di mata pelajaran membaca raut wajah dan isi hati adikmu sendiri, asal kau tahu._

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, sangat dipaksakan. "Ya, ya, ya. Oh, tugasku menumpuk. Aku harus mengerjakannya sekarang." Ia berdiri, lalu mendengar suara pecahan hatinya, _lagi_. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya sejak sebulan lalu. "Ayo, Taeyeon- _ah_. Jangan ganggu mereka," candanya dengan maksud serius—atau menyindir, entahlah.

Hatinya hancur berantakan, hanya serpihan kecilnya lah yang tersisa.

"Aku tak pernah berharap jatuh cinta padamu, _Hyung_." Setetes air mata mengalir, mewakili sejuta perih, namun sebuah senyum penuh luka menghampiri. "Kenapa harus kau?" Ia berbisik, suaranya teredam oleh isak tangisnya sendiri. "Dan kenapa sesakit ini?"

Ryeowook tahu, tapi di saat yang sama, ia tak tahu jawabannya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus memendam rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang kini kurasa?"

Retoris. Karena hingga Yesung tak menjadi miliknya, Ryeowook akan tetap merasakan sakit yang setiap detik seperti mencoba membunuhnya. Dan Yesung, seperti apa pun usaha yang ia lakukan, takkan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Meski hanya sesaat saja.

* * *

_Mereka akan menikah. Hari ini. Sekarang. Di hari ulang tahunku. Di depan mataku._

Ryeowook tahu, ia adalah manusia paling menyedihkan saat ini. Orang yang dicintainya akan menikah dan berbahagia di hari ulang tahunnya. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa tersenyum palsu seraya mengucapkan selamat dengan wajah bahagia bercampur haru—luar biasa konyol—yang dipaksakan.

"Apakah kau, Kim Jongwoon, bersedia—"

Persetan dengan bersedia. Ryeowook tak mau mendengar apa pun juga.

Ia sudah tak bisa menganggap Yesung sebagai miliknya. Tak bisa. Kakaknya itu sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Kakaknya akan menjadi milik orang lain dan akan memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

_Sudah bertahun-tahun, Kim Ryeowook. Kenapa kau masih bodoh juga?_

Hari ini adalah batas akhir patah hatinya. Meski ia tak yakin ia bisa berhenti menangis di malam hari akibat sakit hati tak tertahankan—karena ia akan melakukannya dari jauh hari jika ia bisa—ia akan melakukan segala cara mulai sekarang. Segala cara.

Karena ia takkan bisa melanjutkan hidup jika ia belum bisa melupakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang menghantuinya.

"Selamat, _Hyung_. Semoga kau bahagia."

Yesung tersenyum manis. Kakaknya itu menepuk pelan kepalanya dan berterima kasih. Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? _Pernyataan cinta?_

"Ah, dan selamat ulang tahun! Kau sudah semakin dewasa sekarang. Carilah seorang partner, Wookie- _ya_. Kau kalah dari Taeyeon, asal kau tahu."

Ryeowook tertawa menanggapi. _Hal itu akan kulakukan setelah aku bisa melupakanmu,_ Hyung, batinnya miris. Rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak apa, ia sudah terbiasa. _Ia sudah mati rasa._

Tiffany dan Taeyeon sudah pergi entah ke mana. Mungkin menyapa teman-teman mereka. Ryeowook tak terlalu peduli. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Yesung, dan ia harus menikmatinya selagi ia bisa.

_Karena setelah ini, segalanya harus diakhiri._

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Ryeowook menatap iris _hazel_ kakaknya, dan seperti biasa, selalu hanyut di dalamnya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah aku penting bagimu?"

Yesung mengerjap, bingung. Ia mengangguk antusias setelahnya. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, dan tentu saja kau penting bagiku. Kau dan Taeyeon adalah—"

_GREP_

Dengan sekali gerakan, Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat. Sudah cukup. Apa yang Yesung katakan sudah cukup baginya. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu, membiarkan sang kakak melihat air matanya yang mengalir dan panik karenanya.

_Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, sudah tidak apa-apa._

" _Saranghae, Hyung. Saranghae_."

Ia sudah mengatakannya. Walau Yesung menganggap pernyataan itu sebagai pernyataan cinta adik ke kakaknya, ia tidak akan mengelak. Memang begitulah kenyataan yang ada. Ryeowook akan menerimanya dengan suka rela. Yang penting ia sudah mengatakannya.

Isi hati dan perasaannya sudah ia tinggalkan di sini, ia kembalikan pada seseorang yang seharusnya. Sekarang, yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengisi hatinya yang telah kosong, lalu berbahagia mengikuti jejak sang kakak yang satu langkah mendahuluinya.

_Annyeong, Saranga._

Setelah sekian lama, sudah seharusnya ia mencari kebahagiannya juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit title: SHINee's Second Album – Lucifer; Quasimodo


End file.
